The boy with neko ears
by StrawberryGirlKairi
Summary: Ace didn't know that the consequences of saving a small kitten from a tree would lead to such a big mess and finding strange new feelings he had never felt before. AU. Yaoi. Fluffy. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first AceLu story and to be honest I don't think It's good, this is one of those stories that you write and your like it's good but then a month later your like woah! I was gonna publish this? So yeah, If it's not looking good I'll probably just delete it, pretend it never existed and never write another story ever again.

Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece Ace would still be alive.

* * *

"Oh~ Acey wacey~ where are you~?" one of my many fangirls said, I had managed to give them the slip by hiding behind a bush in the schoolyard. I was crawling through the grass hoping I wouldn't be seen.

**Snap**. _Shit!_

One of the girls started walking towards where I snapped the branch. 3, 2, 1. "It's Ace! I found him!". And suddenly there was a stampede of crazy fangirls chasing me.

I was running through the now empty hallways. These people don't want to get caught in the stampede. 'Gotta hide, gotta hide, gotta hide!' I mentally yelled to myself.

I desperately continued running while hoping the bell would ring so those girls would have to go to their classes. 'They couldn't chase me forever could they!?'

A thought struck me, 'the boys locker room' its off limits to girls which makes it perfect for hiding. I kept running in the direction of the gym increasing my speed with the thought of finally getting rid of my stalk- err I mean fangirls.

After a few minutes I finally made it to the boys locker room and I could hear a chorus of 'aww's and 'boo's'. I sighed in relief _'finally'_.

"Yo Ace! What are you doing here? You don't take gym now" said my best friend Sabo. We had different schedules so while Sabo had gym now, I had my break, "I was just escaping from my fangirls", Sabo shuddered, "Tell me about it, all the girls in this school are insane".

I chuckled and playfully hit Sabo on the shoulder, "So you don't mind if I crash here until the bell rings?" Sabo gave me a strange look as if I had the stupidest question, "Do you even have to ask" I beamed at him "thanks man, you're the best".

We continued talking like that until the bell finally rang and we had to go to our respective classes. I made my way towards geometry because that's the class I was supposed to go to next but on my way there I ran into another one of my friends, Law.

"Ace, I've been waiting for you", Somehow I had a feeling I knew what he was gonna ask, Law's a smartass which leads him to skipping class all the time since he's probably even smarter than the teachers.

"Let me guess, am I gonna skip class?" Law nodded at me with a playful smirk and I sighed in defeat "Sure, why not" I answered him with a hint of playfulness.

We headed in the direction of the school's back doors because we couldn't let ourselves get caught while ditching class.

As soon as we were outside and free from the school we made our way to the usual place, which was actually just a small coffee shop on a little corner near our neighborhood.

We entered the shop and the blonde girl who works there only needed to look at us before she began to prepare our usual order.

"So Law, what have you been up to? I heard a rumor that you and Kid are 'more than friends', is it true?" I asked him curiously while trying to look serious, "You seem to have pretty reliable sources, and the answer is yes".

"So you're dating him?" I asked him worriedly, I've heard rumors about Kid and he isn't exactly nice. "More or less" he answered calmly. Looks he isn't going to tell me.

Our orders were brought to us and we thanked the woman. Afterwards our conversation dropped down to much less serious topics, like school, my stalkers, the huge pimple Sabo had on his forehead last week.

_Sweet~ dis~position~_  
_Ne~ver to so-_

Law fumbled to pick up his phone, looked at the caller id and believe it or not he blushed before finally clicking answer, "H-hello, Kid". He stuttered!.

"Yes, of course… I skipped school… You want to see me later?… Drop by my place later… I love you too…".

I think my face must have been one of complete shock because Law burst out laughing at the ridiculous expression I was making. "Ace you look like you just found out your girlfriends pregnant" he said while trying to contain his laughter, I blushed before shouting "Shut up, and I don't have a girlfriend!".

"Well I'm sorry to have to leave so soon but as you can see I have a newly found appointment with Kid that I can't miss, so I'll be seeing you later". He got up, waved his goodbye and left.

I guess I should head home now to, considering school ended like half an hour ago. As I made my way down the street I heard a little girl screaming, she was standing near a tree and she wouldn't stop crying so I ran over to her to see what was wrong.

"Hey kid, are you all right?" I asked as I knelt in front of her. "the k-kitty w-won't come d-down from the t-twee". The tree wasn't very big, I could easily climb it, and so I did. I searched around for the kitten until I spotted a moving black bundle of fur on one of the branches.

"Here kitty~ come over to Ace~ I've got a big juicy fishy with your name on it~" that seemed to do the trick because as soon as I said that the kitten came running towards me.

The kitten jumped into my arms and bit my thumb, I yelped at the sudden sting of pain and glared at the kitten. I jumped down from the branch and I landed gracefully on the ground. "Hey kid I got your ki- huh?" Where'd the kid go?.

"Horohorohorohorohoro", I quickly turned around at the sound of that laughter only to see a girl who looked my age with pink hair. PINK hair. The next words that came out of her mouth confused me, "your destinies are now one," what is she talking about? She stared at the kitten for a while and then locked eyes with me, "take good care of him" she said and right before my eyes she disappeared.

I stared with shock, people can't just vanish into thin air, maybe she was just a hallucination, maybe she was never there? I decided to just pretend it never happened and passed it off as my mind playing tricks on me. "What am I gonna do with you?" I said while looking down at the bundle of fur squirming in my arms.

'It is pretty cute, even though he bit me'. I continued walking, turned a few corners and I finally reached my apartment. The kitten had fallen asleep at some point so when I unlocked the door and entered my apartment I walked over to the couch and gently laid it down it. I keep calling it an 'it' since I haven't checked it's gender yet, so I carefully rolled him over a bit and lifted his leg, it's a boy.

"I guess I'll go to the pet store tomorrow to buy some cat food", I sighed and flopped down on the couch next to the kitten. At this point I felt a wave of tiredness hit me and I knew that I was about to have a narcoleptic attack. The last thing I remembered seeing was the kitten waking up from his nap, 'oh great'.

* * *

Onyx eyes stared at the sleeping figure in front of him, noticing no sign of movement he jumped off the couch and landed on his feet, not knowing where he was he decided to explore the area.

He somehow wandered into the kitchen by following his nose and started scratching at the fridge but saw no results, he entered the bathroom and started playing with the toilet paper as if it were a ball of yarn, he got bored easily and decided to return to the living room, once he was there he climbed on to the couch again and tried to wake up the young man who had fallen asleep.

He approached the man and started licking his freckles thinking it was food. Nothing happened. "Meow~ meow~" he started mewling hoping the noise would wake him up but failed again. He leaned down the sleeping figures face and licked his lips.

The kitten had let out a loud shriek afterwards and collapsed on the couch. Both of them now unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter! Hooray! I actually got some reviews, follows and favorites. I was like all excited with the amount I received it meant so much to me that some people actually liked my story. Thank you so much. So yeah, this is for you lovely people, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: One Piece? Yeah it's not mine, it belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

Ace slowly opened his eyes letting them adjust to the light coming in through the windows, he made a move to get up but felt something heavy on top of him, once the sleepiness wore off it dawned on him. 'There is a boy on top of me. He is naked. There is a naked boy on top of me!'

"What the hell did I do last night!?", I tried to slowly move the body on top of me without waking up the sleeping boy. After I somehow managed to get out of the couch I gently laid him back down, I left to go get some blankets and when I came back I covered the sleeping boy in them and tucked him in afterwards I tried to recall last nights events.

"Aaahh, I can't remember! Did I get drunk? That sounds like the only valid explanation, although I don't remember having gone out last night", I continued pacing around my room trying to come up with an explanation to all of this.

When my stomach decided to finally wake up. I walked over to my small kitchen and I noticed some scratch marks on the fridge,'weird'. I grabbed an empty bowl, opened the fridge to grab some milk and cereal and poured both of those things into the bowl, 'breakfast is served' I thought to myself as I sat down and placed my bowl on the table to begin eating.

He gave a quick glance to the boy sleeping on his couch and noticed the boy was staring at him... 'Wait, what!?'.

"You're awake!?" I shouted in sudden shock as he continued to just stare at me with those big cute eyes of his. That's also when I noticed two black...neko ears?

That's when I suddenly remembered the kitten that I had brought home the other night. But a kitten turning into a human sounds to crazy to be true. I stopped eating my cereal and decided to approach the boy, maybe I could try and squeeze some answers out of him.

"Erm... what's your name? Are you lost or something?" I asked nervously, he gave me a huge grin and answered "My name's Luffy and your my new master" he said while beaming up at me. 'Eh? Master? What was this kid talking about?'.

"What do you mean I'm your new master?" I was confused. "You're the one whose going to break this curse" he told me and then he begun licking the milk that I poured into my cereal. I imagine my face being as red as a tomato because the blanket had fallen of his body and he was once again in his birthday suit. "Some witch lady cursed me and now I keep turning into a cat" he then looked up at me expectantly, "You'll help me break the curse, won't you?" I couldn't say no to him, not when he looked at me like _that_.

"Uh, yeah, sure" I stuttered "but first lets get you some clothes". He beamed up at me and he finished eating my bowl of cereal while my brain was still procesing this, I went to my room and I looked around my closet to see if I could find anything that could probably fit him but in the end I just gave him a big T-shirt that would probably cover everything. "Here put this on" I said as I handed him my T-shirt.

After he put it on I decided to get some more answers "do you even know how to break the curse?" I asked him nervously, _why was I even being nervous in the first place? _"Hmm? Nope, no idea" he said casually, as if he didn't really mind having this curse._ That _kind of annoyed me.

"So what's your name? Or would you prefer if I just call you master?" he said while looking at me with those wide innocent eyes of his. I'm pretty sure my face must have been a nice shade of red, "Portgas D. Ace, but you can just call me Ace" I replied.

He grinned at me "Ace! Shishishi, I like it!". I gulped, what did I just get myself into, this kid is gonna be the death of me. "Luffy, you were the kitten I brought home last night, weren't you?" I asked him seriously. He nodded his head "Yeah, after being like this for awhile now I've found out how to temporarily turn into a human, but with neko ears and a tail".

"How did you change then?" I asked wondering how it was that he was human when I woke up. A light blush dusted over his cheeks as he confesses what he had done "I kissed you...While you were sleeping", I must have been blushing too because when he looked up he seemed to have gotten embarrassed.

Neither of us had spoken and the silence was starting to get to me so I spoke up first. "So kissing someone allows you turn human?" I asked wondering if that's why he did it, "Yeah, but it wears off after a few hours and it only works at night". The silence returned again and this time I simply stood up, walked over to him and knelt down in front of him, I grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes "Luffy" I said sternly "I'll help you break this curse no matter what" I told him in the most encouraging way possible, he looked grateful at hearing those words, "Promise?" he said cutely, "I promise".

I don't know what came over me in that moment but I kissed his forehead and I let my lips linger there for a few seconds before standing up and walking over to the kitchen. This time instead of cereal I just grabbed some eggs, bacon some butter, more bacon and a pan. 'I don't mean to brag or anything but I'm actually a pretty good cook, I'm just to lazy to make myself a proper breakfast in the mornings'.

Luffy would agree to that since I could see him drooling even from here. "Ace~ Food~ I'm so hungry~" he demanded, and here I thought I was the master. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say master" I said jokingly, he stuck his tongue at me and I just laughed, he was so cute... 'Okay these thoughts are seriously getting out of control, snap out of it Ace'.

I finished making the scrambled eggs so I grabbed two plates and served some for myself and Luffy, "breakfast is served" I said in a mock polite voice, and we both broke out in a fit of laughter. 'I don't know why but being around Luffy seems so natural, even though I just met him today I feel some sort of attachment to him'.

"Done!" Luffy shouted happily, I just stared at him my mouth wide open in shock, 'I served him his food a few seconds ago and the plate is already spotless'. "You sure love food don't you?" I said nervously, "Yup! Shishishi". 'I wonder if I still need to buy cat food or if I can just keep cooking normal food for the both of us, either way I still need to go grocery shopping'. I decided to stop thinking for a few minutes and just eat my breakfast.

xX~ A few minutes later ~Xx

After I finished my plate I grabbed both his and mine and dropped them in the sink 'I'll wash them later'. I looked at the time and felt my eyes pop out, It's friday and I had school today! and I'm late! I turned around and saw Luffy looking at me from the sofa and mentally sighed, 'I'll just call in and give them an excuse, it's not like I really care about school anyway, I'm a grade A student so missing a day won't do me any damage'.

I walked over to the sofa and sat next to Luffy, but when I looked next to me there was no one there, all I heard was the mewling of a small black kitten covered by my T-shirt sitting in the spot Luffy had just been occupying, I stared down at Luffy in his feline form and gently picked him up to get a better look at him, and in all honesty all I could think about was that he was just as cute. "Looks like I'll need to buy some cat food after all".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello you lovely people! I decided to upload this chapter today because today is an awesome day, that was my reason, you guys are awesome, you really know how to cheer me up, I just really like reading reviews, it's nice.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece! Does not belong to me!**

* * *

I finished putting the groceries away and laid some clothes I bought for Luffy on my bed, then I made my way over to the couch where Luffy had fallen asleep earlier today, throughout the day I realized that even as a kitten it seems he can still understand things and behaves like a human.

He walked over to me and hooked himself onto the bottom of my pants with his little claws probably wanting me to pick him up. As soon as he was in my arms he purred and tried to make himself comfortable but before he could do that I placed him back on the couch.

He seemed displeased by that and I could definitely feel his kitty glares of doom, which I completely ignored by the fact that he was not the least bit menacing. It's kind of frustrating that we're not able to communicate while he's in his kitty form though.

Suddenly I heard my phone ringing so I took it out and looked at the caller id, it was Sabo probably wondering why I was a no show today, so I picked it up.

"Hey" I answered simply.

**"Hey? What do you mean hey, why weren't you at school today?" he said in an annoyed tone.**

"I have a guest staying over and I was taking care of him" Might as well be sort of honest.

**"Oh, really?" he said with sarcasm dripping from those words.**

"Yeah, he'll be staying here awhile" I was starting to get nervous.

**"Maybe I should stop by your house later to see this 'guest' you're talking about".**

I was hoping he wouldn't say that, "I don't think it's a good idea" Wow, lame excuse.

**"It's settled then, better make dinner for three, see you later Ace". **

"See ya later".

I sighed as I placed my phone on the table, 'great now Sabo's gonna think I missed school because I was taking care of a cat... which is kind of the truth though'. Suddenly something dawned on me, Luffy wasn't here anymore. "Luffy! Where are you!?" I looked all over my small living room but there was now sign of that furball anywhere, "here kitty kitty where are you?~" dang it that didn't work either.

I looked in every single room but there was no sign of him anywhere, suddenly an idea struck me, "Luffy! I bought you some fish at the grocery store!" I yelled loud enough for my voice to be heard over the entire apartment, and suddenly Luffy rushed into the room and he was at my feet nibbling my toe.

'Should have thought about that earlier', I sighed as I made my way over to the fridge and opened a small packet of salmon, I wasn't lying when I said I got him some fish. He looked happy as he nibbled on the salmon I had given him and once he finished it I scooped him up and gently placed him on the couch, I turned on the tv and placed the remote next to him so he'd be able to change the channel while I made dinner.

I was unsure wether I should make dinner for three, what if Luffy didn't change into his human form by the time Sabo arrived? and if he did how would I explain to Sabo Luffy's ears and tail, I guess there isn't a way for me to get out of this mess, I'll probably have to tell Sabo what's going on.

I decided to make spaghetti for three in the end just in case.

* * *

I had just gotten out of the shower when I had heard a knock on the door, I quickly got dresses and before answering the door I went over to the couch to get Luffy. He was watching some show called 'Romance Dawn', which sounds like some girly show, I wonder why he was watching _that._

I'm sure my face must have been a nice shade of red because I just thought about kissing a kitten to see if he would turn into a boy, "This better work" I grumbled lowly, my lips pecked his little kitty lips and I could feel his whiskers tickling my nose, nothing had changed he was still a kitten. "I can't believe I just kissed a kitten" I sighed placed him down and made my way over to the door only to be greeted by Sabo's fist.

"Sorry about that Ace, I was just gonna knock on the door, _again_", I just rubbed my now aching cheek as I led him into the living room, "So where's this guest you told me about?" he said while looking around for the 'guest' I told him about, I pointed towards the couch and he just looked at me as if I had grown two heads, "Ace, that's a cat" Sabo said while wearing his poker face.

"Look, Sabo, the thing is tha-" I was cut off by the words he spoke next, "I knew it Ace, I knew you lied about having a guest staying over, I knew it had been an excuse, but seriously Ace, a cat?". I was quiet for a few seconds having finally thought up a decent plan, so I grabbed a fistful of spaghetti from the pot and threw it at Sabo. "You just threw spaghetti in my face" he said with anger boiling up inside of him, "No shit Sherlock" I said irritated. Before I too had spaghetti decorating my face and thus the food fight had begun.

xX A few minutes later Xx

We were both covered from head to toe in spaghetti and I sighed walked over to the bathroom and grabbed two towels, I gave one to Sabo and offered him the shower telling him he could borrow some of my clothes, he sighed and glared at me as he passed me on his way to my shower. I sat down on the couch and Luffy who had been watching our fight from the safety of the couch took the opportunity to climb on my lap and began licking my fingers of spaghetti sauce.

He let out a soft mewl and raised his paws gesturing for me to pick him up. He started licking the sauce that I guess must have still been on my face.

It had all happened so quickly that I still don't understand how this situation was possible, he had licked the corner of my mouth and only a few seconds later there was an unconscious Luffy still sitting on my lap, did I mention he just randomly turned into a boy and that he was naked _again_? No? Well that's what happened and his lips were still connected to mine, but no, that's not the worse part, Sabo is standing a few feet away from us and he looks like he just found out his non-existent girlfriend was pregnant... with my child, yup, that's how he looks right now.

I removed Luffy from me and laid him down on the couch, Sabo had brought me a blanket to cover Luffy with so he wouldn't get cold. "Explain, now" Sabo said dead serious. I quickly gave Sabo a quick rundown of my situation and believe it or not he took it a lot better than I expected. "So this kid Luffy was cursed and now keeps changing into a kitten and turns into a human when he kisses you and you're going to help him get back to normal?" He pretty much summarized everything into one sentence, "Yeah" I nodded my head slowly.

I heard him sigh, "why are you always getting yourself in these messes" It was more a statement than a question, I looked at him and smirked "I guess I'm just a magnet for trouble" he smiled at me and nodded "indeed you are". We both broke out into a fit of laughter not being able to deny the honesty in those words.

"I guess I should leave now, it's getting quite late" Sabo said after looking at his watch, I nodded in agreement and led him towards my front door, "will I see you at school on monday?" I wondered for a bit and answered "Probably" he shrugged and started walking away but shouted "Take good care of your kitty!".

I slammed the door close and made my way back to the living room when Luffy had begun to stir, he cracked an eye open "Ace?" he whispered softly, I walked over to the couch and sat down next to him "yes?", he gave me a small smile and snuggled next to me "Ace is so warm" he stated, I nuzzled my face into his neck, he smelled of vanilla, and it was intoxicating.

"Ace why are you sniffing me?" My face felt hot from embarrassment "I d-don't know!" I stuttered out quickly, he let out a small giggle "Ace is really cute when he blushes" he said while looking at me cutely, why did I find everything about him to be so absolutely adorable?

"S-shut up" I mumbled angrily and moved to a farther side of the couch, "Ace it's cold" he told me while giving me a small pout and I suddenly felt an urge to kiss those lips but pushed those thoughts away and instead went over to my room to get the clothes I had bought for Luffy earlier today. "Here, I got you these clothes, but I don't know if they'll fit you", I turned away to give him so privacy while he changed, "Done!" he shouted happily.

I turned to see him and the clothes fit him perfectly, I had bought him a red T-shirt with the words 'Pirate King' printed on it and some blue shorts that reached up to his knees "that look suits you" I told him, he smiled up at me "Shishishi, I like these clothes too".

"You hungry?" I asked him, "I'm starving~" and his stomachs loud grumble was proof of that. I looked inside the pot of spaghetti to see if there was any left and luckily there was still a decent amount left, "Here, you can eat this while I make some more" I served him the spaghetti and it didn't surprise a few seconds later when he started groaning about still being hungry.

"Don't worry I'm making a lot this time so just wait" I heard him give a loud cheer seemingly happy that I was making more food for him.

* * *

"97, 98, 99, 100,! Ready or not here I come!" I shouted from the kitchen, it wouldn't be hard to find Luffy considering my apartment didn't really have many places where a boy his size could hide. I searched all over the apartment, my room, the living room, underneath the dining table and behind the sofa, "I wonder where he is?" I asked myself when suddenly I saw something moving from the corner of my eye, he was in my room.

It was a good hiding place, I hadn't noticed he was there when I checked earlier because I hadn't considered he would do _that_, but sadly his tail gave it away. I sat on top of my mattress and let out a soft laugh when I heard a groan, a few seconds later I felt something underneath me and finally decided to stand up, as soon as I did Luffy lifted the mattress and bolted towards the floor gasping for air while pointing accusingly at me "where you trying to suffocate me!?" he shouted at me while trying to regain his usually cheerful composure.

I burst out laughing and all he did was give me his not very menacing glare, "I-I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist!" I said between laughs and after awhile he started laughing to "Well, I guess I would have done the same if I was in your position" he said while giggling, "You've gotta be kidding me! I would have totally been able to push up even while you sat on the mattress! You couldn't even do that!" I stated, "he stopped laughing "Oh yeah? let's see about that!".

He tackled me onto my bed and we both started wrestling trying to prove who was the stronger one and after a few minutes I had Luffy pinned down, one hand holding both of his over his head and the weight of my body on his legs leaving him trapped beneath me, we were both panting heavily and Luffy looked tired, his eyes half lidded, I realized the position we were in wasn't a very appropriate one but as I made a move to get off Luffy suddenly spoke "Kiss me", did I hear correctly? "What?" he sighed and repeated those words "Ace, kiss me, please" I was confused, "wouldn't you turn into a kitten if I kissed you?" he looked upset now "I don't care! I just want you to kiss me!" I was shocked and immobilized.

I could see the want in his eyes and before I knew I was leaning down and pressing my lips to his, the kiss was amazing, my tongue prodded his lips asking for entrance and he quickly parted his lips giving me access to explore the inside of his mouth, I heard him moan and our bodies were touching, I was in absolute bliss, I couldn't resist running my hands through his raven locks of hair, it was so soft, I pulled on his ears and he gasped in surprise before moaning in pleasure, I used my other to grab a hold of his tail and gave it a quick tug whcih sent shivers coursing through his body, then I parted to catch my breath but once I did that in only a few seconds all that was left of Luffy was a small kitten lying on my bed asleep, _damn!_

I got up and grabbed some clothes and entered the bathroom thinking to myself about how I already taken two showers in the last 5 hours, make that three.

* * *

**P.S: Today's my birthday! and reviews would bring forth a smile from the birthday girl! So please leave a review if you have the time or if you just wanna make this girl really happy :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are the best, like seriously, thanks for wishing me a happy birthday, you guys made me feel real special =^-^=**

**I also want to mention that Luffy and Ace are not gonna do you know what in this story... mostly because I am still incapable of pulling that off .-. **

**That is the reason it is rated T. Hopefully for the next story (That I am already working on) my skills will have improved more and I'll definitely have that kind of scene.**

**P.S: I also want to thank Blaquediamond Princess for being amazing and uploading her latest chapter extra quick just because I asked her I wanted that as a present, you should read her story if you haven't because it is a-ma-zing!**

**Anyways yeah, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, yeah I don't own One Piece. **

* * *

Several weeks had gone by since Luffy started staying here and I had already grown used to his presence, it feels like he's always been here with me, I enjoy the time we spend together and he makes me feel things I've never felt before.

We haven't spoken of that night when he had asked me to kiss him and sometimes I wonder if he even remembers if it even happened, but if he doesn't want to talk about it I won't bring up that topic.

"I'm off to school! See you later Luffy!" I yelled as I started exiting through the door but just as I was about to close it a little kitten poked his head through and I opened the door to let him out, I picked him up and pet him behind the ears, just where he liked it "Don't worry I'll be back before you know it" I placed him on the floor inside my apartment and then I closed the door and I made sure to lock it, I sighed realizing that it would be another long day of school and with that in mind I walked forward towards my impending doom.

* * *

xX Luffy's PoV Xx

I hated when Ace had to go to school, he leaves me all alone in his apartment and all I can do to pass the time is either watch tv or sleep. I looked out the window he had in the living room, the curtains where moving gently meaning Ace had left the window open, I was bored _and hungry_ but suddenly I had a mischievous yet brilliant idea, I jumped towards the curtains and grabbed them to climb onto the window, it was only a small crack that was open, but it was enough.

Once I was outside I jumped to the ledge and from there I looked for a way to get to the ground, I looked to my right but there was nothing but on my left there was a pipe vent, I hooked my claws onto it and slowly slid down from it.

After I finally reached the ground I bolted towards the smell of meat, I could smell it all the from here. The smell led me to a street market, I could here vendors shouting about sales, specials and discounts but I wasn't paying attention to any of that, all I could see was that big, juicy fish in front of me. I snatched it up with my greedy little kitty paws and ran as fast as my little kitty legs could take me while hearing the vendor shout something along the lines of 'that damn cat!', I held the fish in my mouth but it was really big making it difficult to maneuver through the crowd of people.

I took a shortcut through a small alleyway that probably only a rat or something small like me could squeeze through and after reaching the other side I felt relieved and satisfied that I had managed to get the fish and make it out of there okay. There was a park in front of me so I decided I'd go there and eat my fish there.

xX~ 15 minutes later ~Xx

I was resting under a tree sighing happily after having eating my yummy fishy that tasted so good, I relaxed there for awhile, being outside was a lot better than being stuck inside Ace's apartment all day. I could hear kids running around the park playing and laughing, I closed my eyes and fell asleep, my last thought being about how much I missed being a normal boy.

* * *

xX Ace's PoV Xx

Class was as boring as usual, everything the teachers gave us was easy, at least for me anyway, I looked out the window and thoughts of Luffy and how he was doing wandered into my mind, I'd been thinking about Luffy a lot lately and I realized that I didn't want to help him break the curse anymore, would he leave me after he was back to normal? Would he go back to wherever he's from? Those thoughts made my heart ache and I was left with an unsettling feeling of sadness, I'd miss that idiot.

"Portgas do you mind answering the question I just asked you?" my math teacher said with an irritated look, I smirked and answered "5,000", he sighed "that is correct Portgas", and with that I returned back to my thoughts of Luffy and my growing feeling for him, I wasn't stupid I knew what these feelings were, but I was scared of losing him, I had promised him I'd break the curse and I couldn't go back on my word so if Luffy were to leave afterwards I'd be left with a broken heart.

I felt something hit the back of my head snapping me out of my thoughts, there was a crumpled piece of paper, I looked to the side and saw Law glaring at me and signaling with his hands for me to open it and read what was on it.

I unfolded the paper to read it's contents;_ Ace, meet me at the cafe after school, ~Law_

I nodded to him and mouthed an 'okay', I was curious to now what Law wanted to discuss with me. Class seemed to have gone by rather quickly, the bell rung signaling the end of our last period and everyone stood up grabbing their things and rushing out of the classroom as fast as they could, I waited for Law to finish packing his things and we both headed out together.

We reached the cafe in about 20 minutes and sat down in the first vacant table we found, Law looked at me sternly and sighed "I've been meaning to ask you this for awhile now Ace but... who are you seeing?" he said in all seriousness "Eh, what do you mean?" I was confused, what did he mean by that "You are seeing someone, as in the way I seeing Eusstass, correct?" he spoke more clearly.

I finally understood what he meant "Well, not exactly" I said nervously, "What do you mean?" he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me forward revealing a few hickeys on my neck "You're my friend Ace, friends tend to worry about each other, do they not?" he looked at me seriously but with a hint of worry, "It's really not like you to show this much concern for other people Law" I said honestly, it was the truth "That is because you are not just 'other people', you are my most trusted friend" he said giving me a small smile which in truth kind of creeped me out.

"Don't worry Law these hickeys are actually just bites that I got from a kitten I own" It was mostly true but Law didn't seem to buy it "Really? my mother is a veterinarian and I have seen her get bitten by cats a few times and these certainly look nothing alike" he stated, I had a feeling I'd be stuck here awhile so I just tuned Law out and stared out the window when suddenly something caught my attention making my heart stop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hooray! Update! It's readin' time! Enjoy the update my lovelies!**

**(I've been working really hard on that other story (Another AceLu story) and oh my god I am in love with it! So I hope that later you'll give that one a try as well.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, isn't it obvious by now? **

* * *

On the other side of the street what I saw made my heart stop, I saw a small black kitten being chased by a huge dog, I hadn't processed what I was doing as I stood up and ran out of the cafe but all I knew is that I had to save that kitten, Luffy.

* * *

xX Luffy's PoV Xx

I was running as fast as my little kitty legs could go, I got lost on my way back to Ace's apartment and somehow ended up getting chased by a really big and scary dog. It was catching up to me, considering it was bigger it probably had more speed then me, people were moving out of the way when they saw the dog crashing through everything in it's chase to catch me.

I made a turn through an alleyway but quickly realized it was a bad idea when it turned out it was a dead end, I could hear the dog growl behind me and I felt fear shoot up my body as it approached me. "Looks like I cornered the little kitty" he barked out at me while I shivered in fear, I tried to desperately look for a way out of this but I was already backed up against the wall, the dog standing right in front of me.

It's sharp canines bit roughly into my small body and I let out a loud screech of pain, I could feel myself lose consciousness and all I could think about was how this was the end and how Ace would never know how I truly felt about him, what a pathetic way to die, were my last thoughts before everything went dark.

* * *

xX Ace's PoV Xx

I ran after the dog seeing that it had gone through an alley a few blocks ahead, adrenaline coursing through my body as thoughts of an injured, bloodied kitten flashed through my mind causing me to increase my speed. I could see the alley and as I took the corner and entered I froze at the sight before, hanging from the dog's mouth was the lifeless form of Luffy, my body wouldn't move, it wasn't listening to me the only thing I could recall was charging towards the dog.

I grabbed it roughly by it's neck and it tried to bite me , Luffy's body long forgotten on the ground, I continuously slammed the dogs body against the wall and when I thought it had taken enough of a beating a kicked it out of the alley and it left running with it's tail between his legs. I picked the lifeless and unmoving kitten into my currentl bruised and shaking arms when suddenly I heard Law's voice "Ace! what the hell!? why did you r-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw the kitten in my arms "Oh shit!" I heard him curse, he grabbed my arm and pulled me up while I was still dazed "Let's take him to my mother's pet clinic, it may still have a chance!" he shouted at me.

Before I knew it I was running behind Law out of breath and completely terrified that I'd never get to hear Luffy's laugh again, his cute innocent eyes looking up at me when he'd beg me for food, the quick gasp he'd let out before a soft purr he'd make that turned me on every time I pulled his tail, the way his eyes lit up with joy whenever I'd rub that spot underneath his ears, all of those things that I'd fallen in love with made me realize that I didn't want to lose Luffy, that I couldn't _live_ without Luffy.

Seconds turned into minutes and I din't know how far the pet clinic was but I could my body begin to tire from the constant running. It was about 15 minutes later when we finally arrived and we burst through those doors in a frenzy, Law ran towards the receptionist and it looked like they already knew each other 'well duh Law's mom works here', "Ace hurry! This way!" Law motioned for me to follow him and he led me to a room where they it appeared that the animals probably got checked, a woman in a doctor's coat walked in, she had medium black hair and gray eyes, she also wore glasses, and her name tag read Dr. Trafalgar.

"Hand over the patient" I gently placed Luffy in her arms and she laid him down on the examining table "Leave, this isn't gonna be very pretty" she said monotonously. Law and I were both told to sit in the waiting room and I was driving myself insane with worry "Don't worry Ace my mother is a professional, if she can't save him nobody can" Law said reassuringly even though it didn't reassure me at all.

At one point I couldn't remain seated any longer so I was currently pacing back and forth in the waiting room, we'd been waiting for 10 whole minutes! Law grabbed me by my shoulders "Ace it's just a cat get a hold of yourself!" anger bubbled up inside of me but I couldn't get mad at Law because he didn't know, he didn't know that the cat in the other room was actually my most precious person.

"I'm sorry but" my voice was shaking "that cat means more to me then you'll ever know" I finished. Law sighed and sat back down "I'm sorry Ace" was he apologizing for what he said earlier? "You don't have to apologize" somehow I felt calmer now, I relaxed for a few minutes until a nurse opened the door telling us we could go inside, the nurse looked at me with a sincere smile, as I stared at her I had this feeling that I had seen her somewhere before.

I stared at Luffy in his kitten form, he looked so broken and lifeless, why did he still look so lifeless? "I'm sorry" came the apologetic voice of Law's mother "My eyes widened in fear 'NO!', she looked torn "I couldn't save him" she spoke softly, I fell to my knees, the floor felt so cold, everything felt like it was falling apart and I was in so much pain, I didn't know such a pain existed, it hurt far more than any wound, I felt tears well up in my eyes.

They left me alone in the room to give me my privacy, I stood up to look at Luffy once again my frame violently shaking as the tears rolled down my cheeks, "Luffy, I know it's to late now but... I love you, I love you so damn much! In such a short amount of time you changed something in me, I don't want to lose you, please don't leave me" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see the nurse from earlier standing behind me.

"You've finally said your true feelings, Portgas D. Ace" she gave me a wicked smile and stepped in front of me grabbing Luffy and crushing his small body, "Stop!" I tried to stop her but I fell to the floor after being hit by some sort of invisible shield, she seemed to be uttering some strange words that I couldn't understand and Luffy's body started glowing some strange shade of green.

I shut my eyes closed because of light's intensity increasing "Hororohorohoro" I heard her laughing and hearing that laugh I finally remembered who she was, the girl from the strange hallucination, she was there when I saved Luffy and now she's here again, who exactly was she.

I could finally get a clear view of what was in front of me after the light vanished, and my body froze, I couldn't believe if my mind was playing tricks on me but right in front of me was Luffy, sitting on the examination table _and alive_. "Ahem! I'd like a thank you if it isn't to much to ask for!" she said while scowling at me "You saved him, right?" she only laughed that strange laugh of hers "Well who else in this room could perform such powerful healing magic? Of course it was me! Idiot!" I smiled at her gratefully "Thank you! Thank you so much! I could never thank you enough" she looked away from me "Well it doesn't matter, you broke the curse and that's good enough for me" she smiled at me but this time there was a certain kindness about her smile "Farewell, Portgas D. Ace, take good care of him" and with that she was gone as if she were just a ghost vanishing into thin air.

"Ace?" I heard Luffy ask next to me, I turned to him and embraced him, I ran my hands over his hair and pressed my lips to his, at first he was unresponsive but soon he returned the kiss and it was filled with love and emotions, we broke apart to catch our breaths and that's when I noticed he no longer had his ears or tail "Luffy! The curse was broken" I exclaimed in surprise while he just smiled softly "I know" he knew? "What do you mean?" did he know how to break the curse all along? "You told me you loved me, and love can break any spell" he stood up and once again softly pressed his lips to mine and spoke softly "I love you too".


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone here's the last chapter, yeah I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter. I'm really grateful for all of those people who read my story, you guys really motivate me to actually publish the stuff that I've always been to scared to publish, so be on the lookout for any future stories I might write, I plan on publishing my other story once I've got a few more chapter's made so look forward to that.**

**That's pretty much it.  
**

**Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine, the end.**

* * *

I had been embracing Luffy in my arms when Law had opened the door to check up on me "Excuse me Ace but why are you about to get it on inside my mothers office with some random boy who came out of nowhere" I don't understand how he was able to say all that with a straight face. My face had probably been a nice shade of red and I realized I had a lot of explaining to do but first of all "Do you have anything he could put on in the meantime?" I watched as Law sighed and exited the room only to return a few moments later with some clothes "You're lucky my mother keeps these around for emergency's ever since a dog pissed on her while working".

Law handed the clothes over to Luffy, which he put on as fast as possible with a light blush covering his cheeks probably embarrassed at being caught by Law. "Now Ace, I am curious to know what exactly is going on but I don't think this is a good place to hear any explanations" I nodded my head in agreement.

"There's a back door we can take" he said as he led us to it, Luffy took a hold of my hand and he gave me a small smile. When we got outside the first thing I noticed was that it was already dark out. "How about we go talk about this while we get ourselves some dinner" Law suggested "That sounds like a great idea". Law walked ahead of us while Luffy held my hand tightly.

We eventually reached a small family restaurant that I'd sometimes use to go to with my mother while she was still alive. Once we were inside we looked for a table and Law sat in front of me while Luffy sat next to me. "Start explaining" Law demanded, and I sighed realizing that I'd have to give him the same explanation I gave Sabo.

* * *

I plopped down on my couch tired from everything that had occurred today, and Luffy who had just sat next to me looked equally as tired as me. I moved my hand over to cup Luffy's cheek and gently run my thumb over the scar under his left eye, "Luffy" I whispered "Never do that again" I embraced him once more just to feel the warmth radiating from his body, the pounding of his heart as the increasing speed of his heart beat calmed me down "I thought I was going to lose you", he wrapped his arms around me and and placed his head in the crook of my neck "I'm right here Ace, and I promise to stay with you even longer than forever".

My hands were resting on the small of his back and I slowly moved one of them to the back of his head as I leaned forward and kissed his sweet lips, they were so addicting, the hand that was resting on his back moved down to his waist and it stayed there as I held him in place. "I'm glad it was you" huh? "What do you mean? he gave a light laugh "I'm glad you were the one who brought me down from that tree" I smiled at him "I'm glad I was the one too" Luffy took my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine.

'_Your destinies are now one_' that thought flashed into my head suddenly as I recalled those words, I finally understood what she meant and I smiled at the thought, "How come your smiling Ace?" he asked curiously "Because I have you here with me, in my arms, warm, safe and happy. Do I really need more of a reason?" I said as I kissed his forehead, "Shishishi, that makes sense" I looked at Luffy and he seemed to be pondering something and I was confused by the next words he spoke.

"Ace, can I stay here?" he asked me quietly "What do you mean? Of course you can" I held him tightly and started rubbing circles on his hip, "Before getting cursed I used to be an orphan" I had been planning on asking Luffy if he had any family he wanted to go back to, so when he told me he was an orphan just now, I was happy because it meant that maybe he'd stay here with me.

"My dad's alive but I don't know him, he abandoned me and left me in the care of my grandfather" I continued to listen to his past wanting to get to know more about Luffy "But my grandfather died when I was just seven, and ever since I had been by myself, until I met the witch" I was shocked, they had known each other, I suddenly wondered just exactly how Luffy got cursed "She was my friend, she helped and took care of me, she practically raised me, and when I turned fourteen she put a curse on me, she told me only love could break the curse and that I'd be happy once I turned back to normal", Luffy looked up at me with tears in his eyes "She was right" I held Luffy's face in my hands and our foreheads met, I looked deeply into his eyes and repeated the words he said "She was right".

My lips found his and waves crashed as our lips met in a passionate dance, my hands were tangled in his raven locks and he was pressing his body to mine trying to have as much physical contact as possible, his black onyx eyes piercing through my gaze, I felt like an open book as if he were staring at all of me with just that gaze.

We separated to catch our breaths and I started trailing kisses down his neck enjoying the gasp of surprise he gave, I would promise to worship Luffy because he only deserves to be treated as the best, he's worth everything to me. That's what he saw when he looked at me, all the raw passion, desire, want and above all else all the love I have for him.

That night me and Luffy became one, and I'll never forget all the emotions I had felt on that one perfect night.

* * *

Two boys were strolling through the park, walking hand in hand and enjoying each others company, people would watch them, some teenage girls would say their 'aaw's' and others would look heartbroken, but they didn't care about the multiple stares they received as Ace locked lips with Luffy in front of the water fountain and gave him a dazzling smile afterwards, "You're so beautiful Lu" he said and gave the Luffy another quick peck on the lips.

The younger boy pulled him along, exiting the park and leading them to their destination, the animal shelter. They entered and walked towards the counter "Excuse me miss, we'd like to see the kitties!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly, "Follow me" the kind woman said sweetly and the couple followed.

She stopped in front of a section filled with dozens of cute kittens "Wow! There are so many! Ace which one should we pick?" Luffy looked up at Ace excitedly and Ace looked at the kittens and locked eyes with a small puff of white fur except for a black spot it had on it's left cheek, "I like this one, reminds me of you" The older boy spoke, "We'll take him!" Luffy shouted happily.

"Have you thought of a name for him?" Luffy giggled "Silly Ace, it's a girl" he pointed out "And yeah I did think of one" he smiled excitedly "I'll name her Buttercup!" he broke into a large grin and nuzzled his cheek against Buttercup's "I like it, it's cute" the kitten purred in delight seeming to like it's new name and Ace just smiled at the sight, the woman thanked us for our kindness in adopting the kitten and led us back to the entrance before waving us off and smiling politely.

"Let's go to the pet store and buy her a collar!" Luffy said as he ran off ahead of me. Luckily the pet store isn't to far from the animal shelter, "Look Ace, collars!" Luffy seemed really excited about owning a cat after having been one himself, he showed Ace a red collar with yellow and blue paw prints "I like this one" they both stood up, Ace leaving to go get some cat food and Luffy with the collar in hand grabbed some kitty toys while he waited for Ace to return before they went over to the register to pay for the collar, toys and the cat food.

They left the pet store, Buttercup resting quietly in Luffy's arms and Ace carrying the bag with Buttercup's things, Luffy stopped walking as he stared at a beautiful multicolored butterfly that flew above him and now rested peacefully on Buttercup's nose, Luffy smiled at the sight thinking about how cute it was and Ace moved to stand next to his boyfriend giving him a quick kiss on the forehead and whispering "Let's all go home together".

Luffy smiled up at Ace the butterfly now flying away into the distance leaving behind a small kitten meowing for the attention of the couple, they both smiled at the sight, Luffy met Ace's loving gaze and he answered "Yeah, let's go home" and hand in hand they headed home, both of them filled with content.

* * *

**AN: So yeah I keep thinking about making a bonus chapter, just to like show a glimpse of their life together and with Buttercup but I dunno. I'm like it's over? But I dunno if I wanna do the bonus cause I wanted to end it here so I was gonna ask you guys, do you want a bonus chapter?**


End file.
